Messed Up 1
by PokeLuver153
Summary: Little Sally Tulley... Was she destined to become a Luxray for the rest of her life? Along with Ash and Co., plus a small time best friend, Sally sets off to defeat many evil villans such as Cyrus, Charon, Hunter J, N, Ghetesis... But will she be able to endure the hardships of a mutant? Horrible Summary... I'm sorry. Rated K for Sally's little potty mouth in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Messed Up**

**A/N**

**Hey guys! It's PokeLuver153 aka Growe! Here's another story, this time two teens escape a laboratory from weird experiments, they had Pokemon genes inside their bodies, therefore, their looks were altered Completely! Will they survive? Will they get back to their own families?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I just own the characters and the actual story.**

She was a freak.

She knew she was a freak.

Everybody avoided her.

She did not care.

He was a nobody.

He knew he was a nobody.

Everybody ignored him.

He did not care.

They were meant for each other.

Yet they would not know...

Not yet...

-Sally P.O.V.-

I sighed as I stuck a toothpick into my mouth, my arm resting on my knee in my sitting position.

I laid on my arm tiredly.

'They had me run six miles in, what, eight minutes? Even if Accelgor were able to do that, it would probably tire out!' I thought angrily as I picked the last of the meat stuck in my teeth. I dejectedly threw the stick of wood away in front of me. I was stuck in a cage-literally.

How, did I get into this mess, and become what I am-a freak of nature with messy ebony hair that stuck with static, half human-half paws, fangs, and a star shaped tail?

Oh I'll tell you... You see, it started with a stormy night...

-Nobody P.O.V.-

Little six year old Sally Tulley...

She was a beautiful little girl with beautiful black hair, unique blood-red eyes, and pale porcelain skin. All-in-all she was a sight to behold.

She was playing with a rather large Pokemon... It had a large black mane, blue belly, and a pair of light blue ears with yellow insides.

It was a Luxray.

Little did little Sally know that she was going to be captured...

By none other than Team Galactic.

She was sitting in a meadow, near her mansion, her father was the person who owned Silph Co., so she was a little rich. Her companion was a Luxray. She was on its back, laughing and squealing loudly.

The Luxray looked content and happy.

The Luxrays ears perked up and he turned around the other way, flinging the girl off of him. The girl yelped in the sudden change of movement. The Luxray barked at the nearby forest and he charged into the forest.

"Luxray! No!" The girl screamed. She hesitated for a split second, then ran in after her Luxray. She saw a blinding flash if bright blue. It was Luxray's Spark attack!

"Luxray!"

The Luxray glanced back to where Sally was, but immediately regretted it. The man whom he was fighting pointed some sort of weapon at him, shot, and Luxray was encased in something like stone.

"Luxray?!" Little Sally yelped. She felt something feathery under her as she was carried into the air, closer to where the man was.

"What have you done to my poor Luxray?!" She shouted.

"Oh, I was planning on selling-"

"What?! But he's my Luxray! You can't have him!"

"The Pokemon in the van, but you and the Luxray have a special... Assignment..."

"Will it help get my Luxray back?"

Oh boy, she will forever regret those words...

The man hesitated then nodded. The man had strange turquoise hair, cut into a bowl shape, he wore something like a space suit, but it didn't have a helmet. On the breast plate, stood a bright yellow "G". His Pokemon was one of the Hoenn starters last evolution, Blazekin.

He was a bad guy-but the girl was only six, so she decided to follow the man to headquarters.

"Hey, mister, where are we going?" Sally asked innocently.

"Somewhere you and Luxray can be together forever!" The man said cheerily. Sally smiled. That was exactly what she wanted. Up ahead, they had walked through the creepy Eterna Forest and now they were closing in on Eterna City. The man smiled as he called his Blazikin out.

"Blaze! Use Cut!"

The Blazekin's claws grew sharp and he slashed one of the trees blocking their way.

The man entered first then turned around to see if the girl was going. The girl reluctantly reached in and entered the Galactic Building. Unaware that somebody was watching her... As she entered, her Luxray was taken away!

"Luxray!" She screamed.

The man growled and threw her a glare, "Luxray belongs to Team Galactic now, you will not see him again... Sooner or later." He muttered angrily.

This had happened to him as well, he had two beautiful Torchic, but Team Galactic took her away. And now, they were undercover.

The man muttered angrily. Sally was on the ground, crying.

"Luxray... Luxray...! Luxray!" She sobbed.

The man took one glance at the girl, seeing nothing harmful, nothing but a simple girl. She was helpless. He had to help her-someway, somehow. He felt a pang of sympathy. He had to help her. He put a hand on her little shoulder and she looked up, her blood red eyes staring into his chocolate brown ones.

He nodded and muttered, "Don't worry little one, I will get your Luxray back."

Her eyes widened into something of disbelief, happiness, and relief. She threw her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug. He was startled for a minute and hugged her back, not as hard but softly.

She smiled and said, "Okay then Mister! My name is Sally and this is-" she was cut off. She was about to introduce her Luxray...

"Oh... Wait..." She plucked another Pokeball from her little belt. She only had two Pokeballs.

She threw it out and it was a Blazekin with a small scar next to its right eye.

"This is Flare!" She smiled brightly but the man only stared. The Blazekin stared back at the man, and the man stared back. The man then took one step forward and the Blazekin did too.

He fell down, but Flare caught him, his face inches from the dusty road.

"F-Flare...?"

He had tears in his eyes as he called out his other Blazekin-Blaze. Blaze took one look at Flare and without hesitation, he pulled her into a kiss.

Sally gaged a little. "Gross..."

The man laughed and said, "Those two were once my Pokemon, but Flare was captured when she was a Torchic and when Blaze was a Combusken! They were... Best friends..." He smiled brightly and she smiled back.

"My name is Tally Fewro, and I believe you are Sally Tulley?" Sally nodded and smiled brightly, "Yes mMister Fewro!" He smiled and picked her up, put her on his back and piggy-backed her back to his home, a small house(suitable for two) and unlocked the door, leading them into a room with a television, a single couch, and a dining table. Behind the dining table was a sliding door that lead to the kitchen. Next to the couch was a room, single bathroom, and another bedroom.

Sally smiled. So this is where she's going to be living! Nice place! She smiled as she scrambled off of Tally's back and onto the couch.

She smiled as Blaze and Flare both sat down next to her. They were holding claws and saying their names to each other. She smiled brightly as she ran her hand over her ebony hair and pulled out another Pokeball. She threw it up and out popped a Gallade.

"Gallade!" She shouted as she proceeded to tackle him. The Gallade smiled and petted her head lightly, then looked around. This wasn't the meadow! She then got off of Gallade and pulled off her head band, a Pokeball design on it. She pulled the Pokeball off and threw it again. Out popped a Bannette. She smiled as she pulled off the other Pokeball on her headband and threw it. Out popped a Shuppet!

"Well, that's all of you!" She smiled. Tally walked back in to see his living room crawling with Pokemon! He saw a Gallade, a Bannette and Shuppet, along with two Blazekin!

"Shup!"

"Bane!"

"Blaze!"

"Galla!"

"Blaze!"

The Pokemon reacted differently. The Shuopet and Bannette looked overjoyed to see another playmate, the Blazekin looked happy to be back with her mate. The Gallade snarled his name as he rushed to Tally, only to be pulled back by Sally.

"No Galla! He's a good guy!"

The Gallade had an Amulet Coin on his neck, the Shuppet was wearing an Everstone necklace, and the Bannette was playing with a piece of black cloth.

"Gal, Gallade Gallade!" The Gallade snarled.

He then heard a husky voice in his mind, 'If you dare hurt my little Sally, I'll kill you!'

He thought it was the Gallade and Sally hugged Gallade from behind.

"Please stop it Gallade! Tally is a nice guy!"

"Is there anyone else I would like to meet...?" Tally asked.

Sally nodded and reached into her hair, just under her shirt, she took out two more Pokeballs.

She threw them and out popped a Misdrevius and a Mismagius.

"Misdrevius!"

"Mismagius!"

She smiled as she heard the two screech their names. Everyone but Blaze and Tally seemed unaffected by the screeching.

"Oops! Sorry Dre and Magi! You'll haveta stay inside your Pokeballs, so sorry!" Sally said as she looked at Tally and Blaze, both sporting swirly eyes.

"Mismagius..."

"Dre..."

She pulled the two Pokeballs out again and shouted, "Return!"

The two Pokemon were encased in bright red light and they were sucked back into the Pokeballs. She returned the Pokeballs and the Pokemon back to their rightful place, Bannette and Shuppet back in their Pokeballs, and their Pokeballs back onto her headband. Mismagius and Misdrevius back in their Pokeballs and back in her hair, and Gallade stayed out, just in case.

It was dinner time just as she took Shuppet in. She smelt rice, egg, and Lima beans... She smiled as her mouth watered a little. Gallade sniffed the air and he smelt Psychic and Fighting type food... He salivated a little.

They walked calmly to the kitchen to see Tally putting rice into two bowls.

"Hey, Mister-"

"Please call me Tally."

"Tally, do you only have Blazekin? Or do you have other Pokemon?"

He nodded and took off five of his Pokeballs, which was hidden under his shirt, and threw them all.

Out came a Houndoom, a Mismagius, a Crobat, an Umbreon, and a Hitmonchan.

"Umbre!"

"Houndoom!"

"Mismagius!"

"Cro..."

"Monchan?!"

The Pokemon reacted differently as they saw the intruder.

Umbreon ran to her, Houndoom stood next to Tally, Mimagius laid in Sally's hair, and hitmonchan got into a fighting stance.

"Gallade."

Gallade calmly explained the situation to the angry Hitmonchan, who had decided not to fight in the house.

Sally smiled at the team then asked the most ridiculous question that a six year old could ask, "Tally, would you like to have a Pokemon battle?"

He was taken aback. His Houndoom could easily wipe the floor with her! But he was reluctant but accepted. They walked out of the house-not after getting their dinner-and headed towards the gym, where they can battle easily without distractions.

He nodded to his Houndoom and he took his place on the right side of the field.

"Go Houndoom!"

"Go Gallade!"

"Alright Sally, you have the first move..."

"Gallade, Fake Out!"

The Gallade ran towards Housoom with surprising speed and clapped his blades arms, making a shockwave. The Houndoom flinched.

"Now, Mach Punch!"

The Gallade's hand glowed a bright white and he thrust t at the Houndoom's face, making a Critical hit. The Hiundoom flew several feet and landed with a small thud.

Tally's mouth was agape.

He growled and pulled off another Pokeball, returning Hiundoom to his and threw it.

"Go Mismagius!"

"Gallade, return!"

She pulled a Pokeball from her shirt and threw it.

"Go Magic!"

The Mismagius jumped from the Pokeball and smiled.

"Alright Tally, you get the first move!"

"Mismagius use Shadow Ball!"

"Intercept it with Shadow Claw!"

The Mismagius' mouth glowed a deadly black and a small ball of black and purple began forming. Magic's claws began to form in an awesome black claw shape. The Mismagius fired the Shadow Ball and Magic slashed it in half, the two halves floating away, close to exploding.

"Magic, Psychic!"

Magic's eyes glowed a light blue and the halved shadow Ball was surrounded in a blue aura.

"Now, FIRE!"

Magic swerved around in a fancy circle and threw the Halves towards the Mismagius, the blast was so fast that it was just a black blur.

"Mismagius dodge it!"

"No! Magic use Double Team!"

A bunch of Mismagius' surrounded the one Mismagius. All of the Mismagius was holding two halved shadow balls in their psychic energy.

"Now, FIRE!"

The clones suddenly disappeared and Magic fired the Shadow Ball. It landed a Critical-hit and Mismagius fell over and had swirly eyes.

Sally smirked and called Mismagius back.

"Ugh... Return Mismagius... Go Umbreon!" The threw the Pokeball and out came his Umbreon.

Sally took her headband and pulled off the left Pokeball.

"Go Shuppet!"

"You get the first move Sally!"

"Sucker Shadow Punch!"

Shuppet disappeared and reappeared, hitting Umbreon with Shadow Sneak and then hitting it with Sucker Punch.

"Umbreon, use Shadow Ball when it's up close!"

"Shuppet! Shadow Sneak away!"

Shuppet ducked into Umbreon's shadow as the Umbreon fired the black ball.

"Now Shuppet, Hypnosis!"

The Shuppet appeared in front of Umbreon and her eyes glowed a light red.

"Rrgh! Umbreon wake up!"

The Umbreon fell down, sides heaving.

"Nightmare, and Dream Eater!"

Shuppet did a series of spectacular moves-that was Nightmare-and then was sucked into Umbreon. Umbreon flinched on the impact and Umbreon was waving its legs. It then stopped moving altogether. It had swirly eyes.

Shuppet appeared again, looking content.

Sally smiled brightly as she recalled Shuppet.

"Argh... Go Hitmonchan!"

"You up for another round Gallade?"

Gallade nodded and ran up into the field.

Hitmonchan popped out of its Pokeball and got into a boxing stance.

Gallade's blades extended to their greatest, from fingers to blade, it was a good 20 inches.

"Your move Tally!"

"Alright, Hitmonchan, Fake Out!"

Hitmonchan ran up to Gallade with absolute speed and swiftly punched Gallade's face, his gloves just mere centimeters away, Gallade Flinched slightly but then ran backwards.

"Gallade! Psyco Cut!"

Gallade moved at super speed, Hitmonchan glanced around, just to be hit by a Super-Effective move.

"Hitmonchan! Use Bullet Punch!"

Hitmonchan complied by punching Gallade at super speed.

"Gallade, dodge them!"

Gallade ducked, sidestepped, and punched back with his own punches. Somehow, they both came it unharmed.

"Alright now Gallade! Psychic!"

Gallade's eyes turned bright blue as he started waving his arms in different directions, the Hitmonchan getting thrown all over the place due to this.

"Now, slam it!"

Gallade pointed his arms downwards and the Hitmonchan followed it. The Super-Effective move proved to be too much for the poor Hitmonchan to handle so after the dust cleared, it was laying in a heap with swirly eyes.

Tally held out his hands in defeat.

"I give!"

Sally laughed triumphantly and ran over to Gallade, hugging him tightly. Gallade smiled and hugged her back, retracting his blades while doing so.

Tally smiled and ran over to his Hitmonchan.

"You alright Buddy?"

"Monchan!"

Hitmonchan smiled and was sucked into his Pokeball.

Tally walked over to Gallade and Sally, who were still celebrating their win.

"Thank you Mister Tally for an amazing battle!" Sally exclaimed.

She twirled around three times and landed on Gallade, accidentally bumping into Hitmonchan. Hitmonchan helped Gallade steady him up.

"Hey... Mister Tally... What gender is Hitmonchan...?" Sally asked, suddenly curious.

"Well... Female."

Sally's eyes widened widely and Gallade suddenly got a full-blown blush covering his face. Hitmonchan had a small blush, but was hidden under her boxing gloves.

Gallade smiled a little and muttered a thanks in Pokespeak and guided the Pokemon and the two people back to the house, where they had a well-deserved rest.

-A Few Hours Later-

Little Sally woke up, she stretched and opened her bedroom door. She smiled when she saw Gallade, sleeping on the couch, his arms hugging a sleeping Hitmonchan.

She squealed quietly and tip-toed towards Tally's bedroom. She quietly opened the door and saw Tally, fast asleep.

She smiled at the sight and headed downstairs to fix up some breakfast. She tiptoed past sleeping Gallade and Hitmonchan, and into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and saw some eggs. She pulled the carton out, got a large pan, and some oil. She pulled out a bowl, cracked the egg, grabbed some milk, pepper, and salt. She sprinkled some pepper, doused the mixture in milk, grabbed a whisk, and stated stirring away. She added a pinch of salt to the mixture to finish it off.

She then added a little oil to the pan and let it simmer. She then took out four bowls. She filled one bowl with Psychic/Fighting type food and the other with Fighting type food. She then looked at the time, eight o'clock. She smiled and proceeded to dump the batch into the steaming pan. She stirred it as fast as she could so that none of then were burnt. She immediately stopped stirring after they had turned the correct shade of golden yellow. She pulled the two bowls in towards her, grabbed a bottle of black vinegar, and poured a little bit into one bowl. She then dumped half of the eggs into one bowl and the rest into the other. She took them all out, one bowl in both her hands, one atop her head and another on her arm.

She smiled as she saw Gallade and Hitmonchan finally wake up, blushes covering their faces. She giggled as she set the plates down in the kitchen as she ate her share of the scrambled eggs.

She heard a thud and a shout. Gallade jumped up, but Hitmonchan held him down.

She smiled. Tally must be awake... And Shuppet and Bannette were out...

She laughed when he came downstairs with his hair a complete mess. He was holding both of her Pokemon under his arms.

"How do you sleep with these two...?!" He half whispered half yelled.

Sally shrugged, "Im not afraid of anything! My Gallade will always protect me! Right Galla?"

His eyes shined with pride and pounded his chest with his hand.

She smiled brightly and motioned for Tally to come closer. She whispered to him what she saw in the morning. His eyes widened in surprise and did a wolf-whistle towards Gallade and Hitmonchan.

Gallade hit Sally on the arm gently and Hitmonchan threw a punch at Tally, which was blocked by Tally's hand.

They all laughed heartily.

Tally sniffed the air and smelled something very good...

"Eggs...?"

Sally nodded and took his hand and nearly dragged him to the dinner table. He saw a bowlful of scrambled eggs and a small bottle of vinegar. He smiled brightly as he saw Gallade and Hitmonchan take the Pokefood. They all started eating, the amazing flavor coating his mouth with him wanting more. The eggs melted in his mouth and the flavor bursted when he chewed. He was in heaven.

Sally was not in the room, she was in the kitchen, kneading dough for a batch of Pokefood for her and his Pokemon. She waited by the oven, unmoving, for several hours. Until the Pokefood turned a healthy brown color. She smiled and took out the Pokefood to cool down. She then took out a bowl and some Poffin batter along with several different berries.

"Hey, Tally? What kind of flavor do your Pokemon like?"

"Umm... Hitmonchan likes Spicy, Mismagius, Sweet, Houndoom, eats anything, Umbreon eats anything, and Blaze likes Sour."

She nodded and looked at her Pokeballs.

"Lesse... Flare likes Sour, Galla likes Spicy, Magi likes Sweet, Shuppet and Bannette both like bitter..."

She started with the spicy and Sour mix. She got out a Poffin pan and filled each hole to the brim.

Soon, Gallade, Hitmonchan, and the two Blazekin had gathered around her hungrily eyeing the done poffins.

She smacked Blaze's claw before he could reach for a sour Poffin.

"No Blaze! You'll burn yourself!"

Blaze smirked and shrugged.

Gallade and Hitmonchan decided to meditate together on the couch and Blaze and Flare decided it was time to go beak-to-beak. As Sally finished the last batches of Poffins, she called everybody to go outside into Eterna forest.

She saw a small mansion on the side, surrounded by trees.

"Alright, go Magi and Dre!"

She threw two Pokeballs into the air and Mismagius and Misdrevius appeared.

"Alright you two! Have some poffins everybody!"

She put down four baskets. One was filled with pink colored poffins, another was filled with red, another was filled with green, and the final one was filled with yellow.

Gallade and Hitmonchan was snapped out of their deep meditation and took small bites.

Houndoom went with them and took small bites as well. Umbreon was attracted towards the ghost typed and the sweet poffins. Bannette and Shuppet were drawn towards the bitter tastes.

Blaze and Flare were taking ravenous bites from their Sour poffins, which nobody touched since they were sooo sour.

She smiled as she watched the Pokemon eat her delicious snacks. And it was time for the Pokemon's breakfast. Gallade and Hitmonchan already ate breakfast, so they just stood back and watched. The ghost types ate their share of food, Houndoom ate his Dark/Fire type food, Umbreon ate next to Houndoom eating her own Dark type food. Blaze and Flare were eating/feeding each other their Fire type food.

Sally was questioning Tally about his Pokemon's genders.

"Well, Mismagius is a male, Umbreon is a female, Blaze is male, Houndoom is male, Hitmonchan is female and Crobat is male... Although he doesn't speak much..."

Sally nodded.

"My Mismagius is female, Bannette is male, Shuppet is female, Misdrevius is male, Flare is female, and Gallade is male, obviously!" She smiled.

Tally chuckled and patted her head playfully and she hugged him around the waist. He smiled back and remembered... He still had to show her the REAL him...

He shrugged and looked around. Nobody ever goes near the Old Chateau so it was safe. He took off his helmet hair and his Galactic clothing, revealing a full set of brown, messy hair, a red t shirt, and blue jeans under the tights.

"Ugh it feels good to be back to normal..."

Sally stared at Tally, unmoving, her eyes trained on his every movement.

Gallade was the first to react. He unsheathed his sword and ran towards Tally, but was stopped in his tracks by a blow to the cheek from Hitmonchan.

'What?! Who is this man?!' Gallade shouted into everybody's brains.

Sally winced slightly.

"I'm guessing that the Team Galactic thing was just a trick?"

Tally nodded and smirked lightly, "Acutually I work for the complete opposite-I am from the International Police Department and I have all the rights to arrest Team Galactic. But... I also need backup."

Sally nodded but Gallade wouldn't stand down.

"Gallade." She said in a very commanding tone.

Gallade flinched and his swords retracted.

She smiled, but her smile was grim.

"Will I ever see Luxray, ever?"

She asked, her voice wavering.

Tally just shook his head sadly.

She sat down on the grass, knees wrapped up against her, and curled herself up into a ball.

Gallade looked slightly worried while Shuppet was feeding on Sally's bad energy and mood.

Bannette tried tricking her to come out. Umbreon pushed her on her side-as if she wanted Sally's attention. Houndoom just sat there, staring, glaring.

Sally choked back a sob and managed to say, "Houndoom... You would have loved Luxray... She was playful, happy, and all-in-all the great first Pokemon..."

Houndoom nodded his head sadly.

Tally stared at Sally then nodded, "Don't worry Sally, I'll get Luxray back on my next visit! I promise!"

"Y-You are...?"

Tally shrugged, "Sure!"

Sally jumped up and gave Tally a kiss on the cheek and a hug.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!"

He smiled and pat her head reassuringly.

The rest of the day consisted of Hitmonchan and Gallade sparring, Mismagius and Magic pranking Blaze and Flare, Umbreon curling up onto Sally, and Hiundoom having to get her off.

The very next day, things started getting...

Messed Up.

**A/N**

**:3 I do not own Pokemon I only own Sally and Tally... Wow this prologue is long...**


	2. Chapter 2

Messed up 2

**A/N**

**Shorter Chappy... Since I had finished all of this on my phone, I'm just going to uplode this part of the trilogy right now... And maybe later, the next part will come out! Possibly tomorrow if no homework from school...**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON CUZ IF I DID THEN POKEMON X AND Y WOULD ALREADY BE IN AMERICA, BUT I DON'T!**

-Nobody P.O.V.-

Little Sally woke up to a delicious smell wafting from the kitchen to the bedrooms. She stretched and walked out of the room, only to find it blocked by none other than her Gallade!

"Gallade. Let me through. Now."

Gallade just shook his head. He made her stare into his eyes and he used Hypnosis on her.

Sally fell down and was knocked out. Below her, in the kitchen, Tally was busy making a cake. Bannette, Shuppet, Magic, Mismagius, and Umbreon were working together making a card, while Hitmonchan was sewing a small Bannette doll for her. Hitmonchan had taken off her gloves, revealing beautiful brown hands. Gallade was upstairs until the notice was given for her.

Hitmonchan then finished the doll, wrapped it, and placed Bannette next to the doll. Bannette giggled and went into the box. Hitmonchan glanced at Tally and saw that he had trouble squirting the frosting on the cake-most of the problem was because the cap was still on.

Hitmonchan sighed and walked over to Tally, motioning to give the frosting to her. He quickly obliged. She took the cap off and started drawing decorations on the cake. After she was finished, she threw her gloves upstairs. Gallade nodded. This was the sign.

Gallade peeked into the room, he heard soft snoring from under him. Sally was on the ground, happily asleep. Gallade got a small glint of craziness in his eyes and he prepared a Wake-Up Slap attack, but the plan was quickly uncovered by Sally grabbing his hand just when it was going to touch her cheek. She smirked lightly, "Do you really think that you can hurt me, Gallade?" She teased.

"Gal..." Gallade said dejectedly. But nevertheless, he swooped Sally up into his arms, bridal style and carried her downstairs. Everything was dark.

Just when Sally was about to question Gallade, everybody jumped out from behind furniture or from shadows.

"Surprise!" Tally shouted happily.

"A... Surprise party... For me...?" Sally asked, unbelieving.

Tally nodded towards Hitmonchan and Hitmonchan brought over the box. Sally tore open the box, showing two identical Bannette dolls.

She laughed and started to tickle one, the one that she wasn't tickling started laughing.

She giggled and hugged Hitmonchan tightly. Hitmonchan replied by patting her back.

Gallade smirked at the sight. Gallade sighed and moved closer to Hitmonchan. Hitmonchan did not flinch away like she did so many times in the past.

Gallade smiled at the improvement and got himself to use Calm Mind. He sighed and muttered his name to namely himself.

Sally took one glance at Gallade and saw that he was staring at Hitmonchan. STARING. Gallade.

Sally giggled and whispered the new news to Tally and she got out two Poketranslators made by Silph Co. She plugged one into her ear and the other into Tally's ear.

'Okay, I can do this... Just ask her out. It's not that hard.' Gallade muttered to himself, staring at Hitmonchan mingle with the other Pokemon.

Sally giggled, she knew about Gallade's crush on Hitmonchan for about a month... She had been living with Tally for about a year and now he was going to confess!

She smiled and called Bannette over.

"Bannette, could you make a rosé bouquet from cloth in under like, five minutes?"

Bannette nodded and quickly snipped away red cloth green cloth and white cloth, making the perfect replica only with stuffing and cloth!

She tossed the replica to Gallade and it landed in his hands, all the while, Hitmonchan looked around, only to see Gallade holding the roses out to her. His face was complete red.

Hitmonchan stared at the roses with wide eyes. Then reluctantly held them close to her chest. Gallade breathed a sigh of relief, slowly inching closer to Hitmonchan.

Hitmonchan rushed into Gallade, kissing him with passion that could surpass a flaming fire!

Gallade reacted fast, by caressing her head carefully. He ran his hand up and down her spine, making her shiver. They broke the kiss, only to meet face-to-face, both sweaty and panting softly.

"Yay! Now their together!" Sally shouted silently.

Magic and Mismagius were already a couple. They were holding hands-or rather cloths. Houndoom was still alone, with Bannette bickering around him. Shuppet was with Umbreon, bickering Umbreon with a barrage of questions.

Sally smiled at the sight, her family-no their family... Unknown, however, to all of them-even the usually precise Umbreon-would not see this coming.

"Yes sir, she is in the line of sight."

Pause.

"I understand sir. I shall capture the girl, Sally Tulley to my best ability."

Pause.

"Yes sir, I understand sir, Ikan over and out."

The said man walked up to the door and knocked.

He waited. One second. Two. Three.

"Who's there...?" A timid voice called out.

"It's... An old friend of Tally's..."

He said it with reluctance in his voice.

Sally opened the door, and screamed.

The man in front of her looked exactly like Tally, except his eyes and hair... His eyes were blood red and his hair was the exact same color as his eyes. A bloody red.

Tally, Gallade and Hitmonchan immediately rushed to the door.

Tally, being the first to arrive, said, "Brother! How dare you scare my guest!"

"B... Brother...?!" Sally half screamed half whispered.

Tally nodded and motioned for Gallade and Hitmonchan to back off.

The said Pokemon nodded, Gallade, being the braver of the two, sent Ikan a death-glare that immediately portrayed a message saying, 'Touch her and die.'

Ikan nodded at the two Pokemon and walked into the house. He noticed that it was significantly cleaner and neater. He also saw an over abundance of Pokemon in the room... A Bannette, Misdrevius, Two Mismagius, and a Shuppet... And also Houndoom and Umbreon... They are truly their children... He then saw the two Fighting types huddled against a wall... A Hitmonchan and surprisingly a Gallade...

'Hmm... A Gallade. Shouldn't be here. He's going to be a problem...'

He didn't bother protect his thoughts, but rather project them outwards. Gallade flinched visibly at the thought that Ikan visibly sent him. Hitmonchan noticed his flinch and kissed his cheek reassuringly. Gallade blushed in response.

Ikan smirked lightly as he thought of his oncoming plan, making sure to build a wall around his thoughts as he did so.

'Hmm... First off, the Gallade... Oh that's no problem, I'll just capture the Hitmonchan so that he WILL have to go on a SUPER long journey to find his one "true" love...' He smirked again.

"U-Umm... Sir...?"

He jumped in surprise, getting knocked away from his thoughts.

"Wha-Huh-Who?!"

Sally jolted back in surprise.

"U-Umm... Mister Tally said that you were his brother... I-I am correct?"

Ikan was taken aback. 'This is the girl who survived?'

He didn't bother having to wall up his thoughts and he saw Gallade give him a glare that chilled him to the bone.

He looked her straight in the eyes, red eyes clashing on red eyes.

Although she seems timid on the inside, she is a really good friend and companion.

He hesitated for a split second before nodding.

He felt a small tug on his bright red hair and he looked up, Shuppet and Misdrevius took out their most horrifying faces.

He stared at them, face showing no fear. He began to laugh. He then used a move called "Mean Look". He glared at them intensely and he felt them shrink under their gaze. They quickly scurried away to cause grief to the other Pokemon in their presence.

Sally noticed his movements and noted them down, her timid outlook only being a mask. Her calculative look taking her face within a split second. She took note of his methods of ridding his burdens... And his actions... He seemed to be nice, in a way, and how Gallade flinched when he thought... Gallade, her saviour, her partner, her friend. He never flinched. He flinched only from attacks, but not from mere thoughts. So, this guy must be... A psychic!

She nodded and resumed her timid outlook, her calculative look disappearing as quickly as it came.

Although being only nine, she had seen death, blood, and so much more. But she covers it all with a shy, timid, and seemingly innocent outlook.

She giggles but then returns to being seriously shy. She thought inside her head, making sure that her thoughts were blocked.

'Hmm... Red hair, red eyes... Red eyes are understandable, I mean I have them as well, but red hair? I saw how Shuppet pulled his hair, but it just seemed... So REAL... Maybe...'

"U-Umm... Mister...?"

"Please, call me Ikan."

"Umm... Mister Ikan... Why are you here...? Are you here to visit your brother...? Or what...?"

Ikan stood there, shocked slightly.

Sally shook her head, her ebony hair flowing. She opened her eyes as wide as she could and put a fist on her chin... The dreaded Lillipup face...

He rubbed his temples, "Well, little girl, how about we play a game

Her face brightened up at the sound of the word.

"Hmmm... How about, I ask you one question and you ask me one?"

She nods slowly, considering.

"Alright, I'll go first."

She nods, sitting on the couch next to Gallade. He sits next to her.

"Hmm... Who's your favorite Pokemon?"

She thought for a while... 'Hmm... If I say Luxray, then he'll get suspicious... Mostly because THEY already have a Luxray... So...'

"Gallade, Hitmonchan, Hitmontop, Machoke, Machop, Machamp, Hitmonlee, Houndoom, Bannette, Shuppet... Err... Alakazam, Gengar, Gardevior, Ralts, and Kirlia!"

He stood there, wide-eyed and shocked.

How in the world could a little girl know so much about so many Pokemon?!

"Well... Mister Ikan..."

He nodded, thinking that she is just an unobservant little girl who plays around with puny weak Pokemon.

"Are you part of Team Galactic?"

Okay, that question caught him WAY off guard. He stumbled back into the chair again.

"Wh-What?!"

"I asked, are you part of Team Galactic?"

"N-No..."

"Humph. I know when you're lying. My Gallade can detect feelings you know?"

"Damn it... Looks like I'll have to take you down myself..."

"Not if I can help it, go Houndoom, use Crunch!"

Tally's voice echoed into the house and Houndoom pounced onto Ikan, biting his arm painfully. Ikan screamed and collapsed. Sally winced a little bit then reached into her pocket, and took out a sharp syringe.

"Umm... Sally...? What's that...?"

"It's... A Syringe... I mean seriously, you say that you're older than me and you can't tell what this is? What a joke!"

Tally stared at Sally, flabbergasted. This wasn't the innocent girl he once knew...

She growled, "That was all a facade, dude. I'm planning on joining Team Galactic sooner or later!" Her lips curled up into a sinister smile. Gallade looked normal, but the rest of the Pokemon either fainted from the sight of the needle, or is just standing there, open-mouthed.

She laughed and called out two more Pokemon, a Crobat and a Glameow. The Crobat had a Quick Claw necklace, while the Glameow had on an Everstone necklace.

"Destroy them, but bring Gallade."

Crobat nodded and grabbed Gallade, who quickly jumped onto Crobat's back. Glameow's claw glowed a sinister black. Shadow Claw. Glameow charged at the team, successfully slashing Hitmonchan across the chest, Houndoom across the face, and Mismagius across the face.

All the while, Sally had grabbed onto Crobat and flew away to the Galactic Building. Falling onto the roof.

She quickly landed and threw out three more Pokeballs. Out came a Sceptile, a Scizor, and a Lucario.

"Now, go! Into the building! Find the last and only member!"

Scizor and Glameow crashed into the building and they took out the Grunts in front. Then Gallade, and Sceptile used Leaf Blade on the door just up ahead. And finally, Lucario fired an Aura Sphere at the Jupiter.

Jupiter fell, but not without throwing another Pokeball, this one being Purugly, which Glameow gladly took out with Fake Out and finally Attract.

Sally saw Luxray, cowering behind Jupiter, paws over face and lashes all over his body.

Behind Luxray was some kind of jar, and inside it was a Grovyle-human... He looked vaguely familiar, but Sally shook her head, and focused her attention to Luxray.

"Luxray!"

She quickly ran up to Luxray and hugged him closely.

She then called, "Gallade! Evasive maneuver go!"

Gallade nodded and put his hands on his chest piece, then glowing bright white, and finally, they disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

Messed up 3

**A/N**

**Skipping the intro and going into the disclaimer, let's do this!**

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON. JUMP INOT THE STORY ALREADY.**  
-Nobody P.O.V.-  
-5 years Later-  
Sally, now a strong trainer, was fifteen years old. The age where she could start her Pokemon journey.  
Her trusted partner, Gallade was by her side wherever she went.  
'Mistress-'  
"Please Gallade, cut the Mistress crap. Just call me Sam."  
Gallade nodded, 'Yes... Sam. So, where are we going?'  
Sally nodded slowly and continued to walk forward, people giving her glances of confusion.  
True there weren't any Gallade in the Unova region, but still, couldn't they give her more privacy?  
She shook her head from her thoughts. She could be easily classified as "Goth" or "Emo" due to the way she dresses.  
She wore a black vest over a grey t shirt, the buttons having the faces and/or the bodies of her current Pokemon. She wore her Pokebelt on her waist, but the belt was lagging a little to the side. She also had a bag that was bright yellow and black at the rims. She wore black jeans and black combat boots. She had her ebony hair cut short, now it was in a small-side pony-tail. She also had a Pokeball designed headband, on the sides were two Pokeballs, tied with ribbons, making them look like simple decorations. Her buttons showed her Pokemon in this order:  
Gallade  
Roserade  
Arcanine  
Absol  
Mismagius  
Gardevior  
She smiled a little bit as she saw a trainers eyes perk up. He looked normal enough, black hair like hers, a Unova League cap, but the strangest thing was the rodent Pokemon perched on his shoulder. She had seen nearly every Pokemon all over the world, and she could easily classify the Pokemon as Pikachu, the Electric Mouse Pokemon. She smirked lightly, this was going to be a tough opponent...  
The boy walked up to her and he spoke first, "Hi! My name is-"  
"Ash Ketchum of Pallet... I cannot believe it..." Sally mumbled distinctively. It was true, she had heard of him and his Pikachu when she had went to Pallet town...  
He nodded, slightly aware that she knew his name.  
"Yeah... That's me... And you are?"  
"My name is Sally Tulley, but you can just call me Sam!"  
"Aha, hello again, Sam!" A familiar voice sounded, behind Ash.  
Before I could blink, I immediately identified the voice as Cilan, of the Striaton City Gym Leaders.  
"Ah! Cilan! It's so nice to see you again!"  
He smiled in response, "Hey!"  
She giggled and Gallade just stood stock still.  
"Oh, we still haven't introduced our Pokemon yet!" Ash nodded in agreement.  
"Hey, how about we do that over lunch? Sound good?" Cilan asked.  
Sam nodded and Ash's stomach growled in response. We both laughed until she heard a feminine voice ring behind the two boys.  
"Hey, Guys!"  
"Hey Iris! This is Sam!"  
She nodded at Iris and she smiled and waved in response.  
Ash nodded and unclipped five Pokeballs off of his Pokebelt.  
Out popped a Emboar, Serperior, Samurott, Unfezant, and Gigalith. Pikachu joined the bunch.  
"Alright it's my turn!" Cilan unclipped three Pokeballs off of his Pokebelt and threw them.  
Out popped a Stunfisk, a Crustle, and a Simisage.  
"My turn, my turn!"  
Iris unclipped three Pokeballs off and threw them.  
Out popped an Emolga, an Excadrill, and a Haxorus.  
"Alright, I guess that just leaves me!"  
Sally unclipped five Pokeballs just like Ash and threw them out.  
A Roserade, Mismagius, Arcanine, Absol, and Gardevior popped out. Gallade quickly went to Gardevior and put a blades arm around her. She held him closely.  
Sally giggled.  
"I guess I should introduce you all! This is Blue-"  
"Roserade!"  
"Magi-"  
"Mismagius!"  
"Abby-"  
"Ab..."  
"Blade-"  
"Arca!"  
"Gallade and Gardenia!"  
"Gal."  
"Gardevior..."  
"Alright guys-and gals-you can go wander around, but don't go too far."  
Sally warned. The Pokemon all nodded and went to mingle.  
Blade wandered up to Crustle and Stunfisk. Gallade and Gardevior were talking to Simisage, Pikachu, and Samurott. Magi was busy scaring Haxorus, Excadrill and Emboar. Roserade was talking to Unfezant, Serperior, and Gigalith.  
Cilan was busy making Pokefood while Sally was busy making the food for the humans. After all of that was finished, Sam had created the PERFECT blend of Mago Berries and Chest Berries, making the blend of Sweet and Dry, adding rice to the mix making the curry of the century!  
Cilan's eyes widened in pure surprise as he took a bite. Ash had anime-ish tears flowing, and Iris was just hoarding her food. Everyone else was just minding their own business, eating their own food.  
Sam smiled a little and ate her food in peace. When something clicked in her mind. It intrigued her greatly.  
"Hey, Ash... Do you by any chance ever met a Lucario on your trips...?" She knew she was treading on dangerous grounds right now.  
Ash stopped eating and all of his Pokemon stared at him in surprise.  
"Yeah... He was the mentor of Sir Aaron."  
She smirked, 'Just the reaction I wanted...'  
She nodded slowly, took her headband off, untied one of the Pokeballs and enlarged it. She nodded at Gallade and threw the Pokeball, Gallade acting quickly, took the creature into his hands and quickly used Thunder Wave, rendering it unable to move.  
It was a Houndoom.  
She smiled and pulled another Pokeball off and threw it as well, out popped a huge Luxray!  
She smiled brightly and hugged the Luxray, the Luxray nuzzled her back.  
"Heya Luxray... Long time no see, eh?"  
Luxray nodded and Ash jumped up.  
"What are you doing to that Houndoom?!" He shouted.  
She nodded at Gallade and Gallade stopped the Thunder Wave. She grabbed her bag and quickly sprayed a Full Heal onto Houndoom.  
"It's just that he goes crazy when he comes out of his Pokeball! The only way to calm him is to either take Luxray out first or use a Status move!"  
Ash stopped and sat back down.  
"Fine."  
She smiled and giggled.  
"B-But... How do you have EIGHT Pokemon...?" Cilan asked under his breath.  
Sally smirked and leaned into Cilan until their noses touched, "That's for me to know, and for you to find out! Ash Ketchum of Pallete town, I challenge you to a battle!"  
Ash stared at her. Then nodded.  
She smiled brightly and finished her food, her Pokemon did as well.  
Ash quickly engulfed his food and so did his Pokemon. She smiled and Cilan stepped for referee.  
"WAIT!" Sally shouted.  
Ash, Cilan and Iris stopped dead in their tracks. Sally put her hands on her hips. "I was asking for a TRIPLE battle from you all!"  
Cilan shook his head in disbelief, "Well, alright... I guess..."  
Ash nodded and so did Iris.  
"Gallade?"  
Gallade nodded and stepped up for referee.  
'This is a battle between Sam, Ash, Iris, and Cilan. You may only use one Pokemon. Trainers, choose your Pokemon!'  
Sam smirked lightly and called out her three:  
Mismagius  
Arcanine  
Luxray  
Ash chose Pikachu, Cilan chose Simisage, and Iris chose Haxorus.  
'Perfect...'  
She smiled. Gallade nodded, raised his hand and brought it down, "Begin!"  
"Alright! Pikachu, use Volt Tackle on Mismagius!"  
"Mismagius, move Pikachu with Psychic!"  
Mismagius's eyes glowed blue and Pikachu started running at full speed, electricity popping all around him. Pikachu then felt a strong force that forced him to go backwards and ran into Haxorus!  
"Great job! Now, Arcanine! Use Heat Wave!"  
"Oh no! Look out Simi-"  
ARCANINE opened its maw and a huge heat blew out. Simisage flew backwards while Pikachu and Haxorus stood their ground.  
"Haxorus! Use Dragon Claw on Arcanine!"  
"Luxray! Intercept it with Spark!"  
Luxray was covered in blue electricity and ran straight to Haxorus, who had his claws sharpened and blue aura surrounding it. They clashed and made a small dust cloud.  
"Now, Mismagius, use Shadow Ball!"  
"Pikachu use Thunderbolt!"  
Mismagius had a dark orb between its mouth and it fired it at Pikachu, who's cheeks were sparking. Sally smirked and the attacks collided, making a big dust cloud.  
"ARCANINE! Finish this with Heat Wave!"  
"Oh no you don't! Simisage! Use Bullet Seed, full blast!"  
"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"  
"Haxorus, you use Dragon Rage!"  
"Humph! Luxray, Discharge, and Mismagius Shadow Ball!"  
Arcanine's maw opened again and the heat passed them, along with a bolt of blue electricity and a dastardly, devilish ball of black.  
It hit them all dead on. Haxorus fired his blue flames at Arcanine who stood his ground, Pikachu thunderbolted Mismagius, who quickly used Psychic to evade it, and Simisage used Bullet Seed and Luxray gracefully dodged it.  
"Finish them off! Discharge! Heat Wave! And Punishment!"  
Luxray was covered with blue electricity and quickly fired it. ARCANINE opened his maw and the heat came out. Mismagius went close to Simisage and smacked him across the face. On the field lay three fainted Pokemon of Green, Brown, and Yellow. On the other side, stood three Pokemon of Black, Purple, and Red.  
'The Pokemon are unable to battle, the winner is... Sam!'  
Sam pulled Luxray into a hug, "Yay! We did it! We did it!"  
Ash, Cilan, and Iris all sweat-dropped simultaneously and Sally smiled brightly, still holding Luxray.  
"Well, anyway, Ash Ketchum of Pallet, I have a final question..."  
He nodded, "Shoot."  
"Can I travel with you, Cilan, and Iris?"  
Ash took a step back, then remembered that he couldn't beat her even with Pikachu! He hesitated for a split-second before nodding a little. To his total surprise, Cilan and Iris whole-heartily agreed!  
"Why of course you can join out travels! Where are you headed now?"  
Sam thought, then took out a case, a badge case. She showed it to them. One was missing. The Legend Badge in Olecupid city, the city where Ash and Co., were headed next.  
Cilan nodded and smiled, "You certainly have gotten better!" She giggled sheepishly and rubbed the back of her head.  
Gallade smiled a little and continued to talk to Pikachu about the different battle styles, including the one that they had done, The Triple Battle.  
She smiled brightly, then saw that the sun was about to set.  
"Uh-oh... Better take the two rascals in now..."  
She took the two Pokeballs from her headband and returned Luxray and Houndoom in red light.  
She retied the bows and smiled at her Pokemon, "Would you all like to stay outside tonight?"  
They all nodded simultaneously.  
Ash nodded, as did Cilan and so did Iris, they all said together, "You guys have fun!"  
Ash yawned and stretched, "Im gonna hit the hay guys..."  
Iris yawned, "Yeah... Me too..."  
Cilan yawned as well, "Yep, me three..."  
Sam giggled and climbed into a tree, the tree had a hook in it so she could set her feet down. She felt rustling in the trees and thought Iris climbed a tree and promptly fell asleep in it. She heard rustling of sleeping bags under her so she presumed that it was Ash and Cilan falling asleep.  
Soon her eyes began to droop and she fell into a deep slumber.  
A/N  
Okay, this is going to be the Pokemon talking, and since I'm too lazy to do the whole "Pika chu" thing, I'm just going to put their speech in stars like this *Hey guys*

*Hey Gallade?* Pikachu called out.  
Gallade was resting in a tree, not far off from the group but still within hearing range.  
*Whats up, Pika?*  
Pikachu giggled at the nickname. *Ohhh... I was just wondering if you and Gardenia are related...?*  
Gallade shook his head a little and muttered something about 'Kicking puppies' and 'Killing kittens'  
*Naw Dude, we're mates*  
Pikachu smirked lightly and ran onto Gallade's shoulder where he naturally perched there. Pikachu them proceeded to climb up his head and slid off of his horn-like appendage.  
Gallade laughed at the Rodent's attempts to get onto his head.  
*Hey Abby!* The said Absol was resting up in a tree, and the person who had called her was Ash's Gigalith.  
She jumped down and over to Gigalith, *Whats up Gigalith?*  
Gigalith smirked slightly and she motioned for her to follow her. She did as told. The rest of the Pokemon, mainly Simisage, Arcanine, Gardevior, Mismagius, Excadrill, Emolga, Emboar, Samurott, and Serperior were there. They were sitting in front of a small fire-curtsy of Emboar-and they had a bottle in front of them.  
*Oh Arceus forbid...*  
Gigalith laughed and said, *Yep! Time to play some good ol' TRUTH OR DARE!*  
Absol stood stock still. *...*  
Gardenia saw the uneasiness of her best friend and motioned for her to come to her. Gardenia smiled and patted Absol's head slightly until she sat down.  
Absol sighed in content as she laid down on her paws, in a laying position. Gardenia smiled and giggled.  
Gigalith smirked lightly and twirled the bottle. It landed on Emboar.  
"Humph, Emboar... Truth or dare...?"  
Emboar, being the brave one, said *Dare!*  
*Alright, I dare you to douse your flame.*  
*I can help!* Samurott exclaimed. Emboar nodded and ignited his flames. Samurott nodded and breathed in. He opened his mouth and a steady stream of cold water splashed against Emboars back. The flame quickly disintegrated. Then the flames came back as quickly as they had left. Emboar smirked, *There! My turn!*  
Emboar walked over to the bottle and spun it. It landed on Serperior.  
*Hmm... Serperior, Truth or Dare?*  
*Truth* she immediately replied.  
*Hmm... Is it true that you like someone in this group?*  
Serperior sat there, then blushed. She nodded a little and hid her face with her tail.  
Emboar smirked and Serperior used her vines to quickly spin the bottle. The bottle landed on Gigalith.  
*Gigalith, truth or dare?*  
*Truth!*  
Serperior smirked, *Is it true, Gigalith, that you like Excadrill?*  
A/N  
In this story, Gigalith is a girl and Excadrill is a guy -.- it's just that Gigalith is tomboyish.  
Gigalith blushed furiously and Excadrill's eyes widened largely.  
Gigalith gave a simple nod and turned away.  
Excadrill looked shocked, with a big blush on his face. Serperior giggled *Hey Gigalith, would you like a turn?*  
Gigalith shook her head, her body still turned so she wasn't facing them.  
Serperior shrugged and spun the bottle again, this time it landed on Abby. Abby's eyes widened a slight millimeter.  
Serperior smirked, *Alright Absol, Truth or Dare?*  
Absol thought, *Dare! I love a good challenge!*  
Serperior nodded and thought... *Alright, I dare you... To... Oi-vey I'm going to regret this... To kiss Samurott.*  
Samurott's face immediately bursted into a near rosy red.  
Absol lied there. Shocked beyond belief. Absol shook her head and stood up, walked up to Samurott and kissed him on the cheek. Samurott's eyes widened big time. Even Gigalith turned back around.  
Absol had a small blush tinting her cheeks as she sat back down next to Gardevior.  
Absol shook her head and spun the bottle. It landed on Serperior.  
Absol smirked and Serperior looked horrified. *Hmm... Serperior, Truth or Dare...?*  
*Truth!*  
*Who is the crush that you like?*  
Serperior's tail suddenly drooped gently, *Err... I meant Dare...?*  
*Alright, I dare you to tell us who your crush is!*  
Serperior sweat-dropped and mumbled something incoherent.  
*Cone on Serperior! It couldn't be so bad!* Absol said.  
Serperior sweat-dropped more, *Its... Blue...*  
Absol's jaw dropped, her eyes shining in excitement.  
*Well, he is currently available!*  
Absol exclaimed, only to be stopped from squealing by Serperior's vines.  
*Be quiet! He'll hear you!*  
*Who will hear you?* A voice asked directly behind Serperior.  
Absol quickly recognized the voice and smirked slightly.  
*... Crap.* Was all Serperior said before she was on the ground from a Poison Jab attack.  
After several Poison Jab's, Vine Whips, Magical Leaf's, and Leaf Storms, both Grass-types were on their last straw.  
*I-huff-admit that you are-pant-strong...* Blue started, but Serpeiror interjected, *I am-pant-stronger than you!*  
Blue's eyes narrowed then his face broke out into a grin.  
*I have been waiting for a female with some power!*  
Serperior huffed and puffed out her chest, *Of course!*  
Blue laughed and Serperior giggled.  
Absol and the rest just stared at them blankly. They were at each other's throats one minute and the next minute they are acting as if they have been best friends forever!  
Blue stopped laughing and held out his Blue rosed hand. *Friends?*  
Serperior smirked and let her vines out and shook *Friends!* after a few seconds of Rose holding Vines, a bright purple light ignited from Blue's rosé and they fired multiple Poison Stings at Serperior, while Serperior had taken Blue upwards with only her vines and threw him to the ground, HARD. They both grunted as the attacks hit but they stood up never- the-less.  
Blue stood up, nodded at Serperior and went back into a nearby forest. Serperior slithered back to the group where she was promptly glomped by Absol. Absol had stars in her eyes and glee shown all over her facial expressions.  
*That was so awesome Miss Serperior!* Absol exclaimed. *I mean, not even Luxray can beat him, and she's strong!*  
Serperior giggled and smiled, *Months and years of practice!*  
Absol then realized that she had been pinning Serperior down in a suitably uncomfortable position for the Regal Pokemon.  
Absol, flustered, jumped off of Serperior, and landed neatly next to Samurott. Their fur touched gently and Samurott and Absol's faces turned a bright shade of red.  
Serperior laughed and wrapped her tail around the latter two and pulled them even closer. Samurott blushing a bright shade of red and Absol just suddenly found the ground much more interesting.  
Samurott smacked Serperior's tail with his Blades and quickly scurried over to Gallade, Pikachu, Arcanine, and Simisage.  
*Hey Samurott, what's wrong?* Pikachu asked curiously, he did not see what had happened the past hour.  
*Yeah, why're you all red?* Gallade asked.  
Samurott shook his head to clear his head, but all he could think about was Absol's shampoo... 'Lilies...' He thought.  
He then saw a yellow paw waving in front of him. He snapped out of his daydream and came back to reality.  
*Umm... Earth to Samurott? Anybody home...?* Pikachu asked, while holding his paw in front of a dazed Samurotts face. Samurott shook his head to clear his thoughts.  
*Huh...? Wha-*  
Gallade suddenly put his hand on Samurotts head and focused. He saw... Disturbing pictures of an innocent Absol and a Samurott. Gallade recoiled in shock. Gallade smirked slightly, *Soooo... You like Absol, eh?* Samurott's jaw dropped. 'Of course... He is a freaking psychic type...' Gallade laughed, *Yes, yes I am!*  
Samurott shook his head again and looked at Pikachu who was perched on Gallade's shoulder. Samurott lied down, paws facing outwards, and let out a yawn.  
*Hmm... Alright Arcanine, TRUTH OR DARE?* Simisage asked.  
*I would like the Truth please.*  
*Alright... Is it true that you like someone romantically?*  
Arcanine's gaze did not waver, *No.* he said simply.  
Simisage's gaze drooped slightly *Aww... Alright...*  
*Hey you guys...!* Pikachu whisper-yelled.  
Simisage and Arcanine looked at the yellow rodent. *What is it Pikachu?* Simisage asked.  
Pikachu pointed at the sleeping Absol and the sleeping Samurott. *I have a plan of how to get them to... Get together.*  
Arcanine's eyes widened a slight millimeter.  
Serperior smirked, *Well, since your trainer is going to travel with us for a while, I don't see why not hook them up?*  
Pikachu nodded, *Me and Gallade have come up with the perfect plan as well!*  
Gallade nodded in agreement and smirked slightly, his eyes glowed blue and a slight blue aura enveloped Absol. She gently floated upwards and was pushed up next to Samurott. Then Samurott's paw glowed a slight blue around the edges and it moved over Absol so that it depicts them hugging.  
Gallade snickered and let go of his Psychic hold and his eyes turned from bright blue to his regular crimson red irises.  
Gardenia giggled and wrapped her hands around Gallade and smirked, *Absol wouldn't like you if you did that...* Gallade shrugged and replied, *When has she ever liked me?*  
Gardenia thought, *Point taken.*  
Gallade chuckled and kissed her on the cheek and Pikachu went off to play with Emolga and Emboar. Serperior yawned, *Im gonna hit the hay guys.*  
*Alright, you have a good night Serperior.*  
*Please, call me Ivy. That is my given name anyways!* Serperior smiled and slithered up a tree, where she instantly coiled herself around a sturdy branch.  
Gallade chuckled and sat down. Gardenia followed his example and sat down next to him. Excadrill was still standing there. But reluctantly sat down, facing away from the couple. After a few minutes of silence, Excadrill dug a hole and his himself there for the night. Unfezant was flying overhead, not resting. Stunfisk had long been asleep and Crustle went into his stone home to have some peace and quiet. Mismagius-bored, had went off into the forest to explore. Arcanine had fallen asleep next to Haxorus. Haxorus had fallen asleep next to a tree and had the heat of Arcanine for a calming blanket.  
Gallade laid down on the soft grass and stared at the stars. Gardenia just continued to sit.  
They immediately recognized the star patterns and shapes.  
*Hey, I see the Swords of Justice.* Gallade said nonchalantly. True to his word, there was a cluster of stars in the shape of Four Swords.  
*Well, I see Mewtwo.* Gardenia immediately replied, spotting a star shaped like a M2. Gallade nodded, *Yeah and I see The Skorupi.* He pointed to the star clusters that related to the Scorpion Pokemon. Soon, after they had identified most of the star shapes, Gardenia began to feel her eyes droop. She fell over, next to Gallade, hugged him close and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON, NOR WILL I EVER.**

Messed up 4  
-The Next Day-  
-Absol P.O.V.-  
I felt something soft and furry curled up next to me... It was so warm, I didn't want to move. Until my eyes fluttered open and I saw Samurott curled up next to me. I felt the great urge to scream my lungs out and crawl away... But I was afraid that I would scare Samurott away. I just gulped down the guilt I would feel after he woke up and I curled up more next to him to hide from the cold morning air.  
Samurott stirred a little, muttering little thoughts.  
I smiled and nuzzled even closer to his chest.  
*Mmm... Ugh...* Samurott was waking up!  
My mind went into overdrive. 'What do I do?! Just sit here like an idiot?!'  
My mind said sarcastically, 'Yes Abalina, just sit there like an idiot, NO YOU TWAT, you should wake him up before anyone else sees!'  
I shook my head and I nudged Samurott. He stirred a little and his eyes opened a small crack.  
I giggled at his grogginess but it quickly wore off. He jumped upwards and nearly hit a tree branch.  
*Hey Samurott...* I muttered.  
Samurott just stared at me like I had grown another head.  
I began to feel uncomfortable under his intense gaze... Until he snapped out of it, *Wha-huh?*  
Gallade's laughter rang out like a bell.  
I turned around and faced him. I knew that it was him. I growled a little bit before going back around and smacking Samurott with my tail. He seemed unfazed for a split second before he was on the ground growling in slight pain. I smirked and held my head up high and ran into the forest.  
I then proceeded to beat some darn sense into myself by hitting me with a rock.  
*Stupid, STUPID...!* I snarled out.  
*Stupid... Abalina... Stupid... Abby... Stupid... Absol...!*  
I growled as I glared at the rock. My horn glowed a dark black and I twisted my head, making a clean cut straight in the middle. It split in half.  
I sighed and looked around, looking for food. I saw a bunch of Oran Berries which I gladly ate, despite their dry tastes.  
I growled as I took another Oran Berry into my mouth and chewed.  
I walked back to camp where I saw a plate of Dark type food lying next to the place where Samurott was recoiling. I muttered something under my breath as I ate in silence, far away from anyone else.  
I saw Serperior talking to Blue. I saw Emboar talking to Emolga, Excadrill to Gigalith, Gallade to Gardenia, Doom to Rae, Arcanine to Haxorus, and a few others mingling. I felt someone come near me and I immediately stiffened. The creature sat a few feet away from me and I heard munching, as if he or she was eating something... But I saw all of the Pokemon playing in the field with the Mistress and her friends... Except...  
*Hey.*  
Samurott.  
'Oh shit'  
*Oh... Hello...* I tried not to let my voice crack which worked surprisingly well. I glanced up from my line of view to see Samurott sitting next to me, his aqua fur glistening in the sunlight, his scent of Pecha Berries overflowing my nose, and his smooth voice registering my brain incapable. Then I saw the bandage on his face from where I had hit him...  
*Sorry about this morning...* I said with a small frown.  
To my surprise, he smiled, *Dont worry about it! Pikachu, Gallade and Gardenia were just playing a prank, right?*  
I nodded to my immense surprise.  
*Y-Yeah... Just a prank...* I mumbled. I took another bite of my Dark type food while he took a munch from his Water type food.  
Everything was peacefully silent for a few minutes.  
*So... How old are you?* I asked quietly.  
*Well, in Pokemon years, I should be about twenty-one and in human years I am sixteen.*  
I nodded, *In Pokemon years I am certain I am twenty and in human years I am fifteen...*  
Samurott looked at me in awe and I don't know what.  
Curiosity?  
*Okay... Shall we play twenty questions with each other or something?* he joked.  
I smirked, *Maybe I will, I mean, I love a good challenge...*  
He nodded, *Alright, what is your favorite berry?*  
*Pecha or Mago. My turn, umm... Right back atcha, favorite berry?*  
*Pecha or Lum.*  
She nodded, *Alright... Umm... Shampoo scent?*  
*Pecha.*  
*Lillies.*  
*Hmm... Okay, name?*  
*Abalina.*  
*Samura.*  
She giggled, this was fun!  
*Okay then, Video Game?*  
*Minecraft*  
*Left for Dead.*  
*Whoa, I didn't know a girl could be so violent!* she giggled, *I know right?*  
*Hmm, okay attacks.*  
*Aqua Jet, Razor Shell, Hydro Pump, Hydro Cannon.*  
*Night Slash, Psyco Cut, Punishment, Iron Tail.*  
He smiled and I smiled back.  
*Alright then... Err... Can you aim well?*  
I shrugged, *I can shoot my Psyco Cut if I wanted to but I'm a girl who rushes into the battle head first.*  
He nodded, then beckoned for me to follow him. We both left our posts at the hill and went into the forest. I then saw a big boulder about seven feet tall and just as wide. Samurott pulled off his shell and it extended to its greatest. Razor Shell.  
He smirked, then pointed to another rock, this one a little over five feet and also just as wide. *Can you easily take out that boulder?* I nodded, already charging up a Night Slash. I hit my horn on the rock, straight in the middle and it spilt in half. Samurott dropped his shell in shock.  
I smirked as I walked over to him slyly smirking.  
He shook his head and picked up his Razor Shell again.  
He nodded and he used Aqua Jet to gain speed and launched himself at the rock. He sliced it in half as if it were paper. I whistled in surprise, *Nice.*  
He smiled and his shell returned back to normal and he put it on his arm.  
She giggled and whacked him with her tail again, getting a small yelp from the Samurott. She glanced back at him, *You know, your Special Defense is way down... And Defense...*  
He sighed, *I know, I know...*  
She smirked lightly, *I could train you with...*  
His eyes widened, *Y-You will...?!*  
She did an Absol-shrug, *Yeah, sure.*  
He smiled widely and rushed onto her, successfully glomping her.  
*Thank you!*  
She giggled at his silliness, *You're welcome Samura...*  
-Nobody P.O.V.-  
The rest of the day consisted of Samurotts yelps in pain and Absol's screams of rage. By the end of the day, Samurott had another thing he liked about her: A Newfound Respect. She trained hard to the limit. When he arrived back to camp, he was covered in bruises, but his defense, special defense, and speed went up significantly.  
"Oh man, Samurott! Where have you been?!" Ash yelled.  
Samurott gave a low growl, but smiled in response.  
Ash heaved a sigh. His Pokemon were crazy... Samurott pointed at Absol and took off his shell and demonstrated swinging it.  
Ash nodded, "So you went training with Absol?" Samurott nodded.  
Ash smiled and called Sam over. Sam was making a Pecha and Cheri berry stew. 'One of my greatest creations yet'  
Sam walked over, wearing her regular black vest but over a white t shirt. "What's up Ash?" She asked while wiping some Pecha Berry skins off of her hands.  
"Samurott says that he went training with Absol!" Then just behind them, a big boom was heard.  
A huge dust cloud covered the field and Ash and Sam ran over to where the explosion came from. Ash saw his Serperior and Sam saw her Roserade. They were sparring, parrying Vine Whip against Poison Jab! Pikachu and Gallade didn't even bat an eye, they were engrossed in a conversation about battling to care. Gardenia was in a tree, and Absol on the other side of the tree.  
Ash swore under his breath.  
"Rrgh... Serperior stop-"  
He was cut off by Sam's black gloved hand. She motioned for him to look. He saw that Roserade had fallen and Serperior was helping him up with her Vine Whip. She smiled at him and he smiled back. After a few seconds of holding, roses to vines, a purplish glow emanated from Roserade's roses and he fired a Poison Sting at Serperior, while Serperior threw him into the ground with her Vine Whip.  
They stood up simultaneously and nodded at each other. Roserade walked away calmly and went over to Cilan to help him with the food.  
Serperior coiled herself up into a tree and promptly fell asleep right there.  
Sam sweat-dropped, "Well, that was anti-climactic..."  
Ash nodded in agreement.  
Absol had scooted away from Gardevior and sat subtly next to Samurott. Haxorus and Arcanine were sitting next to each other, neither bothered by the latter's appearance.  
Pikachu had perched onto Gallade's shoulder while Simisage, Roserade, Luxray, and Cilan gave out the food.  
Ash and Sam sat at the table. This time it was Pecha Berry and Cheri Berry Stew, curtsy of Sam.  
Ash took one bite and his mouth burned, but in a split second, his mouth was in a sweet heaven. Iris thought the same. Cilan just stared at Sam with curiosity clinging to his eyes.  
Sam just drank the stew as if she was used to it.  
She stood up from the make-shift table and said, "I will be right back."  
Gallade nodded and told Pikachu to go to his master and Pikachu reluctantly agreed. A few seconds after Sam left, there was a huge explosion in the forest and a large dust cloud covered the hill they were camping on. From the dust cloud came several figures, a lot of which had a red 'R' on their shirts and a few of them having a yellow 'G' on their space-like suits.  
"Team Rocket and Team Galactic?! I thought you were in Sinnoh, Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn! I thought I had lost you all!"  
The leader, a girl with short, black ebony hair, smirked and raised a hand. Her Gallade, a Gallade with a red scarf tied around its neck, his swords extended to their maximum, a good long twenty two inches from finger to tip.  
She released her grip on the raised hand and let it fall.  
"Gallade use Shadow Ball."  
"Galla..."  
Gallade put his hands to his chest and a black orb began forming. "Now. Release it."  
The black orb was sent towards them, destroying the hill as it went.  
The woman was around the age of fifteen or sixteen and had a mix of the space-suit and the Team Rocket regular suit.  
Her ebony hair was tied into a small side pony-tail that reminded Ash of a certain red-head.  
Except for the fact that she had two Pokeballs attached to her head, she looked like the way Misty would if she had black hair.  
She pulled off two more Pokeballs, "Go, Scizor, Liepard. Destroy them but bring me Absol, Samurott, Gardevior, Roserade, Serperior, and Pikachu."  
Scizor a red Pokemon with claws came out of the Pokeball and quickly ran to Haxorus, knocking it out with a simple Dragon Claw attack.  
Liepard was fairing much better, she already took out Excadrill, Arcanine, Gigalith, Mismagius, Simisage and was currently battling Crustle.  
Scizor took out a couple more Pokemon, such as Stunfisk, Emboar, Emolga, and Unfezant.  
The woman laughed as she saw the weak Pokemon fight for their friends. Absol was firing Psyco Cuts while Samurott was firing Hydro Canons. Serperior managed by herself by using Frenzy Plant.  
"Time to finish this..."  
The woman raised her hands once again and a bunch of odd looking Pokeballs came from behind her. The Pokeballs seemed to have a mind of its own, going for any Pokemon it sees. But, there is one slight complication, it will not capture the already defeated ones.  
The Pokeball had a regular Pokeball button, but at the top of it held the bear of Team Galactic, Team Aqua, Magma, and Rocket. The woman laughed evilly as Serperior was captured, then Roserade, then Absol and Samurott, Gardevior and finally Pikachu.  
"Pikachu!" Ash screamed, as tears flowed down his cheeks.  
"Now, nobody will interfere... They will be with me... FOREVER...!" The woman laughed out.  
Ash looked at the woman with a horrified expression.  
"My dear, Pokemon are meant to be with humans for all of eternity, with Pokemon being pampered and cared for... Nothing can go wrong...! I already have the power of Genesect, Mewtwo, The Swords of Justice, Giratina, Dialga, and Palkia... Nothing can stop me from achieving my dream...! My dream... To become a 'Mistress' to every single Pokemon in the world...!"  
Ash stared at her, while Iris and Cilan was yelling at their Pokemon to get up.  
Ash was crying, but not ashamed to show his tears.  
"Oh don't worry, I will take care of your Pikachu... And your Samurott, And Serperior are going to be just fine... Besides, Pikachu doesn't even remember you!" She showed the point by releasing Pikachu from the Pokeball. When Pikachu was released, he quickly ran up to the woman and nuzzled her. Her cold ice blue eyes were gazing into Ash's chocolate brown ones.  
"Don't worry... I will make sure Scizor will make you think you are in the right place... After all, we were made for each other... Just like him... J-Just like... H-Him..." Her cold blue eyes flickered purple for a split second. The grunts quickly disappeared as quickly as they came, as if it was a fickle in the wind. The woman collapsed right in front of Ash. Serperior, Samurott, Absol, Gardevior, and Roserade were released from the Pokeballs, Pikachu blinked, then looked at Ash. Ash looked back and saw that the woman was actually Sam!  
He gently picked her up and started to lightly shake her, "S... Sam... Wake up... Sam...?!"  
Sam's eyes fluttered open and saw Ash staring at her with worry on his face.  
"Ugh... T... Tally..." And with that, everything became black.


	5. Chapter 5

Messed up 5

**A/N**

**FINAL CHAPPY! CAN'T WAIT FOR THE SEQUEL! :D I hope that this wasn't so short... :3 **

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON.**

-Nobody P.O.V.-

Sally Tulley-a member of the team 'Galaxy Rockets' soon to be called 'Galaxy Rocket Plaz', was ambushed by her other form-or her other alter-ego. None of her Pokemon, except for Gallade-but he was also changed-, knew about this, so Ash, Cilan, and Iris all didn't know what they should do...

Sam groaned audibly as she sat up, her long ebony hair rubbing against the rough bark.

"Wh... What happened...?" She asked.

Ash ran over to her side, followed by Cilan and Iris. All of the Pokemon miraculously did not remember anything-and the trapped Pokemon had been set free, memory intact.

Sam slowly opened her eyes, painfully, she sat up, so that she was resting herself on the tree.

"Ugh... What hit me...? Did anyone catch the license plate of the truck that hit me...?"

"Err... Sam...?"

She heard a voice and immediately turned towards it, "A-Ash...?"

He nodded, "Yeah. It's me... Hey, do you remember a girl with short, black hair in a side-pony tail and blue eyes?"

Sam vaguely noticed that she nodded. Her alter-ego had not come out since... Since Tally..

Ash smiled gently, "Would you mind telling me who that was...?"

Sam nodded, not trusting her voice.

Gallade saw this and gave her a pencil and a paper.

'She does not trust her voice at the moment, so she would rather write it out that say it out.'

Ash nodded. "Okay."

Sam gave a small smile and started to write. Her writing was a neat cursive. She dotted the 'i's with stars and lined the 't's with curves.

'Okay, so that was my alter-ego... Yes she has a name-her name is Artemis. She is supposed to be the nicer half of me, but things got... Out of control, you see, when I was about six, my Luxray was kidnapped, and I followed a Galactic Member into Eterna City. I lived with him until I was about ten, the day I could start my Pokemon journey. However, my alter-ego wanted different. She wanted to rule the world. She wanted to rule Team Rocket, Team Galactic, Team Aqua, Team Magma, and Team Plasma with an iron fist. She wanted Pokemon to be without humans, only herself... She thinks that with just her-she can get anything she wants. So, basically, I am running away from Team Galaxy Rockets, also known as the mix between Rockets and Galactic... She has people in Hoenn to convince people to become part of her group. She lives inside of me. You have no idea how much it hurts... It hurts Ash... It hurts...'

And with that she started to cry. Something she had not done in a long time-ever since she lost Tally. She lost him. Literally. She did not know if Team Galactic was holding him hostage.

Ash nodded as he read the note, his face turning into different emotions, such as shock, anger and one that she could have sworn she had seen somewhere. Sympathy.

Cilan and Iris began to read the note as well, their faces contorting into shock, anger and sympathy.

Serperior curled around Sam and Sam giggled and patted Serperior's head. Serperior purred lightly and nuzzled Sam's chest.

Samurott was sitting next to Absol, seemingly unfazed by her presence. Sam giggled slightly and Serperior coiled around her again, gently squeezing her as if it was a hug... A nice soft hug...

Sam smiled at Serperior and mumbled, "Thank you..."

Serperior smiled and said "Serperior!" Which Sam could easily translate into 'You're welcome!'

Sam smiled and patted Serperior's head a bit more, then giggled as Serperior wiggled around her to find a more comfortable position to be in, which just so happens to be one in which Serperior is half-wrapped, half-leaning, across the tree and around Sam at the exact same time.

Sam giggled and called Gallade over.

'What is it, Mistress?'

Sam scoffed, "Gallade, what did I say about the Mistress crap?"

Gallade nodded and sat down next to Sam, his eyes glazing over as if he was in some sort of trance. But Sam knew better. He was talking to his other half. His other half is named Apollo. Her other half is named Artemis.

Sam smirked lightly as Serperior coiled around her once again and nuzzled her again. Sam giggled and patted Serperior's head making her purr in content.

Sam giggled and asked, "What is it with you and Blue...?"

Gallade spoke up, 'Serperior likes Blue, but she ends up attacking him. Mostly because he provokes her with taunts.'

Sam face palmed as Serperior shot Gallade a glare, which he promptly ignored. Serperior let out a small huff and Sam saw the tiniest blush form on Serperior's white cheeks. Roserade was walking around, looking for something to do, other than fighting the pretty Serperior-'Wait a minute' Roserade thought.

'Did I just say that Serperior was pretty...?!'

Roserade shook his head and covered his face with his roses.

Serperior saw this and slithered away stealthily and wrapped him around with her Vine Whip. Roserade quickly spun around to find himself face to face with none other that Serperior.

Roserade's face turned beet red.

"Serperior ser?" (Are you alright?)

"R-Roserade rosé..." (Y-Yeah I'm fine...)

"Serperior ser Serperior..." (But you seem to have a fever...)

Roserade shook his head in denial, but Serperior quickly put her tail over his forehead to check for temperature. Roserade could feel the soft skin, the soft scales, everything on his forehead and he began to feel hot under the collar.

"Roserade..." (Err...)

"Serperior... Serperior Perior?" (No fever... Are you sure you're alright?)

Roserade quickly nodded and Serperior slithered away, when she was out of hearing distance and seeing distance, he fell over with a small thud, heart-a-pounding, and a big blush on his green face.

Sam laughed at Roserade's reaction.

Serperior huffed slightly, her cheeks tinted red. Ash ran over to Sam, "Hey Sam, who were those two Pokemon?" Sam nodded and unclipped two Pokeballs from her belt, and showed them to Ash.

"This is Scizor-" a red Bug like Pokemon popped out, but took a more normal stance than an attacking stance.

"And this is Liepard."

A purple large, leopard-like cat popped out of the Pokeball and nuzzled Sam.

"Haha, I know Liepard, I know!"

Liepard gave a content meow.

Ash stood stunned, "B-But... I thought that trainers could only take six Pokemon with them..." Sam nodded slowly and stood up, "That is true, but..." She stretched, "I am an exception." She reached her hand out for a handshake, "Hi, my name is Sally Tulley, member of the Elite Four in The Ethre region. Yes I know-my alter-ego is part of Team Galaxy Rockets, but I am still an Elite Four member!"

Ash stood stunned, "What are you doing here in the Unova region then...?" Sally shrugged, "Artemis and Apollo took me here from my free will."

"Wait... Apollo AND Artemis?"

"Gallade and my alter-ego."

Ash nodded.

Sally sighed and took her right hand glove off-showing a silver crescent moon. Gallade took off his Amulet Necklace and on his chest-just under the Amulet Necklace-stood a bright yellow sun.

Ash gasped at that and his birthmark started to glow a little, it was on his arm-just beneath the material of the shirt. It was in the shape of a Thunderbolt.

Sam stared at Ash in disbelief. Then Iris and Cilan came running towards them, their marks also glowing. Cilan's was a pale green and it was in the shape of a leaf, while Iris was pulsating purple and was in the shape of a grape vine.

"Dionysus...? Demeter...?"

"Apollo? Artemis...? Zeus?!"

Cilan shouted in surprise.

Sam giggled a little, covering her mouth slightly, "Yes my dear Demeter... I see you have chosen your vessel carefully..."

Cilan nodded, and Iris spoke up, "Hey guys! Nice to see you again!"

Gallade shot her a glare, "And just where have you been, Dionysus?"

Iris shrugged, but waved off the question, "Nowhere. Now tell me, Artemis, why exactly have you got her as your vessel? You know that she is the daughter of HIM."

Artemis nodded slightly, acknowledging the information.

"Well, my vessel is practically my form" Gallade exclaimed.

Artemis nodded, "Yeah, gallant and getting the girls."

Gallade nodded, folding his arms, then registering her words, turned to his 'sister' and shouted, "What's that supposed to mean?!"

Artemis broke out into a laugh.

Zeus stood nearby and sighed.

Cilan saw Ash sigh and walked over to him, "Hey, Zeus, what's wrong?"

Ash shook his head, "Nothing... Just that my vessel is fighting for control."

Cilan nodded, then turned to the other three, "We'd better go, before our vessels burn out."

They all nodded and the glowing stopped, Sam, Iris, Gallade, and Cilan all fell over.

"Uuuugh... My head..." Sam exclaimed, pulling herself into a fetal position.

Ash was about the same, but he was on his stomach, holding his head. Cilan was lucky enough to have landed on the tree bark and was leaning on it. Iris was sitting also in a fetal position, groaning.

Serperior slid over to Ash, helping him up with Vine Whip. Simisage was helping Cilan up, Arcanine and Haxorus were helping Iris up, Gardevior and Absol were helping Gallade up, and Samurott and Emboar were helping Sam up.

"Ugh... If I remember correctly... Those were the Greek Gods of Thunder, Partying, Earth, Sun, and Moon..." Sam explained groggily.

Iris groaned as she rubbed her head with her hand.

Sam looked at her Right hand... And was met with a silver crescent moon. She shuddered slightly, she muttered an incoherent word.

Sam stood up slowly and stumbled away from them, into the forest, to her great pleasure, they did not follow her. As she stumbled deeper into the forest, she often heard the calls of Zangoose, Seviper, Deerling, and Sawsbuck. She also heard the calls of many bird Pokemon like Rufflet, Bravairy, Swanna, and Ducklett. As she closed in on a lake, she stumbled a bit and fell over, only to be caught by something... Or rather a Pokemon. But she did not mind. Her vision was becoming blurry... She blacked out.

-A Few Hours Later-

-Sally P.O.V.-

"Quickly-she is awakening!"

"What do you mean Doctor?!"

"I meant what I said, her brain waves are surging!"

What...? Why do I feel like... Like I can't breath..?

"Quickly! Get a cage ready! Her brain waves! They're going out of control!"

I felt static envelop me and as if on instinct, I shattered glass by punching the glass.

I heard people around me gasp. I then slowly opened my eyes... And I saw everything. I could see through walls, and my 20/20 vision was gone. Into oblivion. Into nothingness.

I could see the heat radiating from a few of the humans as well. I looked down, and saw my hands, and feet. My feet have become paw-like and I had claws in my hands. I summoned electricity at will. I looked behind myself, I had a tail that had a four-sided star on the tip... I knew that star-even from far away-it was a Luxray star! I saw the people in front of me-they had a yellow 'G' and a red 'R' on the lab coats... H-How...?!

I felt static course through my veins and I moved it all by will onto my right hand, which quickly turned bright yellow and was coursing with electricity...! I opened my mouth to reveal sharp canines. I made the electricity course through my teeth and I bit down, sparks flew everywhere...!

"Wh... What am I...?!" Then a familiar voice rang out, "You are our Alpha... We shall make an Omega and Beta. Don't worry little Alpha... You will join our ranks soon enough..."

I snarled and my eyes narrowed, it was dimly lit in the lab, but I had x-ray vision and night vision on my side. I quickly scanned the room for any sort of man in a familiar orange suit... Then I saw him. Giovanni.

She snarled in his direction, "What do you want Giovanni?! You know that I rank higher than you!" I snarled, baring my sharp canines.

Giovanni simply chuckled, "Oh but not anymore, my dear Artemis... You are nothing but a lowly lab experiment. And your friends... They are long gone. We tried to fuze them with their own Pokemon-Pikachu, Simisage, and Haxorus respectively-but they ended up..." A video showed Ash-who had red sacs on his face, bright yellow hair, and a tail in the shape of a thunderbolt sticking out. The second video showed Cilan-had a tuft of green fur-like leaves on his forehead, along with green arms, and a monkey-like appearance. The last one-Iris-had sharp tusks on her cheeks, sticking out in painful ways. She also had three fingers-claws protruding from the fingertips.

My mouth was agape-how...?!

I snarled, "Where are my Pokemon?!"

Giovanni smirked lightly, his Persain not with him... That's when I saw cat-like ears at the top of his head, two whiskers, and a tail protruding out...

"Oh they're fine, all they need to do is not get captured by Team Plasma..."

A snarl ripped from my throat again, "... What is going to happen to me now...?" I asked, almost silently, but I knew that he could hear me.

"You shall be tested on-until your extended life dies. As for your friends-they shall suffer the same fate... However, you shall be kept in separate cages in other rooms. Do not fret, you will see them, when you fight them to the death!" Giovanni cackled evilly, the sound resounding in my ears whenever I get a chance to sit down and relax. If I was dead-then this would be absolute

Hell.


End file.
